


Strategies

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slice of Life, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s patience with Bruce frustrates Linda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 20, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 20, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 615  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

“Use your head, Clark!”

Clark smiled as Bruce waved his arms. Linda was standing in the background with her arms crossed, a frown on her pretty face. Bruce was sitting at his computer in the Batcave, his back to his lover. He was working the keyboard as he lectured.

“You need strategies. You can’t just blunder in, fists flying, without a plan. One of these days you’re going to find out the hard way!”

“I suppose you’re right.” Clark sounded properly chastened.

 _“Of course_ I’m right.”

Linda rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

“You’re beautiful and smart, Clark, but you need to use those smarts. What if our enemies last week came up with a plan to knock you out right away? That would leave the League vulnerable.”

“Can’t have that.” Clark put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder and kissed the top of his partner’s head. “Ah, I’ll be back for dinner tonight.” 

“Alfred’s cooking roast turkey.”

“Great! I look forward to it.” Clark squeezed Bruce’s shoulder and joined Linda. “Let’s go.”

The two Kryptonians flew out of the Batcave and out over the ocean. The sun sparkled off the water and the cousins smiled at the effect.

“Clark, why do you allow Bruce to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Condescend to you. He _does_ realize how high your I.Q., is, right?”

“He might suspect it, but he’d probably never measure it.”

“Why? He measures everything else.”

Clark raised an eyebrow but chose to say, “It’s just a Bruce thing.”

Linda rolled her eyes. “You mean he doesn’t want to know what your I.Q. is because it’ll be higher than his.”

Amusement sparkled in Clark’s blue eyes. They reflected the ocean on this sunny day. “What makes you think that’s a given?”

“C’mon, Clark, I know you’re in love with the guy, but let’s get serious. You’ve got a high Kryptonian I.Q., which translates to genius level in humans.”

“Maybe not for battle strategy.”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me you’re buying into that lecture.”

“Bruce has some good points. Sometimes I do go in without much thought, so accustomed to my powers, especially my strength.” He tapped Linda’s arm. “Remember that.”

Linda huffed. “He doesn’t have to be such a condescending ass about it.”

“That’s Bruce.” A sailboat bobbed beneath them and the crew waved. Clark and Linda waved back. “Dick told me once that you just have to be patient with him.”

“And so that means hiding your intellect?”

Clark smiled. “No, but I have a lot of powers to contribute to the JLA. I’m also the leader. You know what Batman’s known for.”

Linda’s eyes lit up. “His strategizing!” 

“That’s right. All of us have a role to play, and Bruce’s is strategizing.”

“Is that fair, though? Diana is an Amazon Warrior, who is used to battle strategies, Hal has fought with the Green Lantern Corps, and Arthur is a leader of his kingdom and has fought his share of battles.”

“They contribute their valuable experience. Bruce has the good sense to defer to them when necessary.”

Linda looked skeptical. Down below, a submarine surfaced. The design was American but she and Clark checked with X-ray vision just to be sure. The crew was American or the best role players this side of Moscow.

“Well, the system seems to work for you,” Linda said as she dodged a seagull.

“It has for quite awhile.”

They flew on in silence for several minutes, enjoying the bright day. Clark finally broke the silence.

“Dick told me something else.”

“What?”

“That being patient was worth it.”

Linda snorted and shook her head. “Lovesick,” she pronounced, and Clark laughed as the gleaming spires of Metropolis came into view.


End file.
